According to you
by Vinczu
Summary: "According to you...I'm not even a girl while he...a just forget it..." (APH - AU story really old one please be kind hope you'll enjoy) Hungary x Prussia, with co. Please leave comments so i know if you like it, and review cause my native language is not English OTL thanks 3
1. Chapter 1 - New guy

"Der Jornal,

Am so uwsam, I was so so uwsam thoday too! There was a new fameli today, and a boy come with them!  
Ill make him my playtoy!

Gilbert 1995. may 27."

A little boy run thru their garden, out to the road, then a cut to left and he already was end of their corner. He wear a light gray came which float behind him as he crossed the roads. Some people greeted him, some just shake their fist in anger as he blitzed thru their garden to shorten his way. Then he stopped before a little condominium, where a truck parked and some men lodged funny looking furniture. It was already the poor quarter of the city, he lived near but in a well know bigger place.

The little guy sneaked around the truck - to amusement of the workers - and investigated the soon to be neighbors of him. Then another youngling popped up and blocked his view, resting his hand on his waist and looking really angered. The sneaking boy looked up to him with his almost albino features and his red eyes. Big green eyes looked back questioning and demanding.

- What are ya doin aroun here? - The taller boy asked. He wear pale colored clothing a big T-shirt and some dirty pants, crowning this all he didn't wear shoes? As the pale boy investigated the other one, he didn't answer in time. The taller guy grabbed his collar and asked once more. - So who are you?

- Keseese - he laughed - I'm the one who ask questions! - He grabbed his prisoners hand and - still on tiptoes- she grimaced as menacing as he could.

- I'm a knight! I make this region peaceful! - He said so proudly that our guy just lose it for a minute and let him go, causing the knight to run to the other side of the truck. What a hero.

- A..are you really…? - The brutalo asked with gleam in his eyes, - Are you really a knight? A price even? - He giggled to himself.

- Ew princes are lame! Knights make all the fighting! - He then showed a pose true to a knight. His imagined sword held out, and his cape almost caught the wind. Almost… but our brutal - as our knight now decided to call him - was all jiggery because his newly found admiration.

- What do you think can I be a price too? - He then grabbed the little boy's hand. All excited he blushed hard and shake the knight's hand so hard he almost lost it.  
I just told you princes are lame, you still wannabe one? - The

other kid nodded. - Then it's decided! You will be a knight too!

- But I want to be a prince!

- ELIZA! - A man called, and the brutal turned around.

- Right away Dad! - Then he turned back to the knight. -Yeah my name is Elizaveta, we just moved here. Do you live nearby?

- My name is Gilbert the AWESOME. - He declared.

- Awesome…? - Eliza asked.

- Yeah that's the important part, remember it! - He pushed his little finger to Eliza's chest and made his point come thru to the little boy.

- I got it…see you soon you awesome knight…- as he said that he run away back to a man who was already impatient in his wait. Gilbert then turned fast and run back, today he got an apprentice, a really strong one too, he could still feel the power in his cape as he grabbed him. But his name Eliza was lame, as his idea of being a prince. As awesome as he is, he can't have a lame sidekick.

"Der jornal,

today was really uwsom, I met tha new boy in the neighborhood.  
I was UWSOM!

Gilbert 1995. may 27."


	2. Chapter 2 - Knight's don't cry

"Der Jornal,

its already been weeks i meet that BRUTALO! Yepp thats tha name o tht boy…his power is almost as awesome like mine…

Gilbert 1995. jun 02."

Gilbert flew through the streets to the poor quarter where his newly won friend waited for him. He stood there leaning to the wooden fence, holding a stick drawing circles in the dirt. When he heard the albinos approach he looked up and smiled a bit before holding out his stick. Almost stabbing Gilbert in the face, and causing him to trot backward some steps.

"Hah, the AWESOME knight was once again finished off by the sidekick?! " He laughed manically.

While Gilbert take a few steps to close the distance between them he grabbed the taller boy's hair which was put into a ponytail. "What is this?! "He dragged, causing Eliza to shrike "Knights don't have ponytails! " He whirled and made his cape fly around "see my haircut is just like knights!"

Eliza patted his head and with a bit of shameful blush he wrinkled his nose. "They do too!" He started to walk away next to the fence and glancing back at the white knight "My mum said soo…."

"HAH! What do MUMs know about knighthood?" He grimaced at the boy. This was one of his favorite part of the day. He would just joke around with this brutalo and make him do some chores for him, and then just laugh till they had to go home. "Brutalo!"

"It's Eliza!" he turned on his heels and grabbed Gilbert's cape, flopping over his making him look like a sack. "E-LI-ZA!" she shouted and made the whole neighborhood look at the scene. Sulking he grabbed the still fighting knight's hand started to pull him toward the nearby park.

"That's the other problem! Your name is too girly…Eliza…" he said it almost spitting out the name, imitating the sound of throwing up…"Brutalo is much more manly be grateful to the awesome me for it!" Gilbert collided with Eliza face first, he then again need to step back to look at him.

He stood there awestruck his face was full of joy, the sun ray's that found their way down to the ground played on his hair and he just stood there. Gilbert needed to lean to the left look at what he was so mesmerized in. Just the moment his eyes looked on what Eliza's were he knew this day would be one a million, right before them a wild little rabbit hopped left and right. As Gilbert looked up at his companion could see the sheer joy play on his face. He couldn't help but look at the brutalo's smile for like eternity.

"Hey, awesome knight…" almost whispering he squat down and held out his hand. The albino followed after him. "Look.." the bunny slowly came closer and closer it took like half an hour to finally just touch it. When come close enough they could see it had red eyes and pure white fur. "..he looks like you…he is just waaaaaaay cuter."

"HAH! That way was stretched waaaaay too long!" that was it the rabbit jumped away. Eliza's eyes darted into his just the exact moment.

"YOU! You made him run!" he jumped at the knight.

"No..i..it was you" he darted out to the depths of the wood, but whenever he looked back you could see the ponytail guy following him. Only one meter was between them, he could feel the menancing glare that came from Eliza "Ah…I was the one that found it…ha…just give up already…the great me…" just this moment his feet slipped and he met the ground headfirst. Panting he could feel his nose bleeding and his became teary. "..waaa…." he started sobbing. Looking back he could see Eliza panting and standing on his cape.

"Gil…" he was cutted

"NO! You made this to me!" he sobbed and let it run down his face just like the blood which came from his nose.

"Gilb…"

"Wa…."

Eliza sit before him and pointed at himself. "You can hit me…." he looked up with guilt in his green eyes. "Hit me hard…."

Gilbert looked in awe and his tears started to lessen, and only his nose hurt, but his was the best. he could finally punch the brutalo. Not like he couldn't before, no it was just accidental that it never happened till now. "No excuses?"

Eliza shook his head.

Good he thought, and grasped his fist, with his all power punched the guy sitting before him. Nothing, not even a little cry come out.

"That's it?!" Eliza looked up, little red was on his face where Gilbert hit him. Questioningly looked at the blood smeared face.

"O…Of course not…." Gilbert blushed... This was actually his best hit… he averted his eyes. "t's because the hit…because my nose hurts…that's because of YOU!" he pointed at Eliza. "Awesome mi lost his power the time because of you!"

Eliza stood up cause Gilbert to hide his face in his hands, but when he peeked and couldn't feel fist on his bruised face, what he saw was quiet the scene. Eliza stood before a tree, grabbing with his two hands and he was counting back ward closing his eyes. "Wha…" but before gilbert could finish he already hit the tree with his head. It made such an ugly sound even Gilbert gritted his teeth, the birds nesting on the exact tree flew up. Gilbert stood there amazed, he bet his face looked exactly like Eliza's when they saw the bunny. "What did you…." he stepped closer.

Eliza stepped back then fall to his bottom. Putting his hand over his – now bleeding – forehead. Hear eyes were only a bit teary, and he tried to smile a bit. "Third rule…knights don't cry…right…?" he asked the troubled Gilbert who sit next to him.

"Of course not!" he smiled a bit and looked rather concerned at the pulp on Eliza's forehead.

"But you just cryed a lot…" Eliza sulked petting the tree patterned skin on her head.

"Did not…" Gilbert claimed

"Did too" and he let a tear run down on his red cheek. "You hit like a girl…" he smiled then started to laugh really hard rocking back and forth.

"T..T..That's not true!" Gilbert jumped, covering his mouth with his cape like a vampire. "Don't laugh!" but the guy just laughed even more. Gilbert sighed. "You really are no knight…"

"Der Jornal,

today the great me broke mah noze. Brutalo didi t…he did get a scoldung when w eget hoem.

today was FUN FUN FUN

Gilbert 1995. jun 02."


	3. Chapter 3 - The thing that grow

"Der Jornal,

somthing is on with that guy I sweer….he is doing funny things when great me is not around….

Gilbert 1995. aug 18."

To the majesty's biggest surprise today he didn't need to go for his companion because he came before the knight lord himself. His clothes ragged as always and not wearing just flip-flops he stood before the palace like building. His hair sticking out everywhere, looking pissed, and searching with the green eyes of his. Then it locks on the little albino guy. He starts to grin insanely, while Gilbert walks down the big stairs of his home, then run thru the garden.

"HALLO!" he shouts and twirls around, pushing his hands down his pockets. "You are not a knight today?" he points at the rich boy's chest.

Gilbert smacked his head, then put his hands on his wait demanding his position once again "Those old clothes were all ragged so I put them in the garbage." pushing his hands into the air just before Eliza's face. "I'll have a new coat tomorrow! It'll be even more AWESOME!" he shouted and then laughed the most interesting laugh "Kesesese Kesesesese"

"Kese..Kese?" Eliza asked but laughed by the process "That some weird way to laugh" he hold onto his stomach while laughing then stopped and looked concerned "Don't tell me because of the fall from back then"

A vein popped on the albino boy's forehead "This is MY AWESOME laugh don't make a joke of it or else…"

Eliza tear up a bit "Or else what you'll slap me again like a little…" Gilbert's hands clapped on his mouth before he could finish.

"Or else I…I wont help you become a knight anymore…" he grimaced and smirked down on the crouching little guy. "Either way …why did you come today?" he released the guy's mouth.

Elize popped up giggling, and run around Gilbert then grabbed his hand and started to drag him toward the park again. "I wanted to show you something! IT's really u…urgent!" he shouted while dragging the albino with him. Panting he take the first corner by his street and after a few meters they were already in the little wood.

"Wha…" Gilbert panted, still grabbing onto Eliza's hand he looked up.

The brutalo just walked without any noise, he take off his flip-flops and pointed into the bushes. Still smiling he hold down the bush while Gilbert climbed over it. There it was again the little rabbit, and there were three more to add.

Gilbert looked at the grinning guy next to him and he himself started to giggle silently. The rabbits played around their nest, not giving any hint of them knowing about the two knight watching over them.

The both of them sat down and stared at the little things.

"Why are they here so close to the houses and the cars…?" Eliza whispered

"Who knows…maybe they heard of my awesome self!" he smirked at the not amused boy next to him.

"Really..that must be it…" Eliza rolled his eyes, then pushed his face down to his knees so it would hide his face. "Say Gilbert…"

"Hm?" he still played around the grass.

"The day after tomorrow…would you come to my house?" he draw little circles before himself.

"Why would the awesome me go to your house?" he didn't even glance into Eliza's direction just twirled the grass he tore just a minute ago, examining it thoughtfully.

He couldn't see as Eliza jump up pouting and stomped away cause quiet the ruckus for the rabbits before them. He stomped down the grass, making his feet even dirtier. Gilbert run after him catching up and pushing him down to the ground, just to get a slap which he returned right away. The wrestled like this for almost an hour, when both of them just couldn't go on anymore. Laying on their back they just panted.

"Hahh! My win!" calmied Gilbert

"How so?" Eliza tried to get up but that was just impossible.

"Because I'm awesome…" he panted and tried to catch his breath, he was full of bruise and dirt.

They remained silent for some time then, Eliza finally spoke.

"Will you come then?"

"Where?" Gilbert looked to the guy's direction, but couldn't see his face, just the top of his head.

"…to…my house…the day after tomorrow…" Eliza's voice was so shy Gilbert was sure there was something wrong with his sidekick.

"Ah that!" he shouted as he stood up. "The awesome will come!"

Eliza looked up with a grin, and tried to stand up again, this time he could do it. He wobbled next to Gilbert.

"What for? " the albino asked "Ha! You want to se my new cape so much huh?!" he smirked and mimicked his father chin stroke.

"…ma…..b….day" Eliza stuttered with a bit of blush.

"Ha?" Gilbert leaned before the guy in question.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! MY SEVENTH BIRTHDAY!" he panted manically "My mum said to invite you…it's not like I want you to come…but you must! You HAVE TO!" he clung to Gilberts hand and looked really desperate.

"Hah!" Gilbert grinned. "Want a present from great me right?" he pushed out his chest proudly.

"Not really..but you know…I wanted to ask…" He averted his eyes searching the area. "When did you grow that?" pointing at Gilbert

"Grow what?" Gilbert asked confused as he looked all over himself if there were anything strange on his body.

"You know that…"Eliza insisted.

"What?!" Gilbert almost cried touching his head just to be sure nothing was wrong up there either.

"The.." Eliza looked around again "the thing between your legs…every guy has one right."

Gilbert gaped at the kid before him, his chin on the floor.

"I'm a man so I'll grow one too sooner or later, but last time I saw yours while you leaked so I was curious…say will I grow one on my seventh birthday?" He tilted his head and stare at the shocked Gilbert.

While Gilbert's only thought was that his best friend was an idiot and on top of that maybe a girl too…


End file.
